carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Oran
Samuel Oran (7 November, 1983 in Koningstad) is a Brunanter footballer, politician and activist, who currently plays for Caroline Park FC, as their starting goalkeeper. Additionally, he is a member of the political party ECO17, and has indicated that after he retires from football he intends to become a full-time politician. Biography He was born to a Jordanian father and an Egyptian mother, both of whom had moved to Brunant in the late 1970's before meeting each other in the Arabian Quarter in the city of Koningstad. He had been interested in football from a young age and, after representing his school at an interschool tournament in 1999, was sighted by a football scout, and signed onto the parish-level club Sterren Koningstad F.C.. For the 2000-01 season, he became their starting goalkeeper, and let in only four goals in eleven matches played, while recording five shutout wins. This feat gained him the attention of larger clubs, and he was transferred to Carrington FC for the 2001-02 season, before being transferred again, to St. Marks Koningstad, during the winter break. At St. Marks, he performed well, but he did not get many chances to start. From the 2002-03 winter break to the end of that season, he was loaned out to Parish League club FC 1465 Helmond, where he also performed well, even scoring a goal by way of a penalty. During the second half of the 2003-2004 season, he gained his first international loan, to AC Noble City in Lovia. During the 2004-05 winter break, being unsatisfied with St. Marks, he sought and gained a transfer to Arabian FC. At Arabian FC, he performed well again, and he remained there for multiple years. However, his career there was interrupted/ended when his then-partner, Marie-Anne Becker, was killed in a car crash in Carrington on the 30th of August 2008 (during the summer break), two days before they were due to be married, on the 1st of September. Samuel's own injuries from the crash caused him to miss the start of the season, and before they had healed, he had fallen into a depression, and stopped playing football. From 2010 onwards, he also became more active politically, as Marie-Anne had been an environmental activist before her death. He remained on a sport-hiatus until early 2011, when he was approached by Grijzestad University S.C. (through contact with Warren Sheraldin, who had attended protests alongside Samuel), and joined them from the 2011-12 season onward. Contact with Warren Sheraldin also brought him to the Green Party, which he joined in the summer of 2011. During Samuel's tenure there, Grijzestad University S.C. came second in the 2012-13 Second League, and gained promotion to the First League. In the 2015-16 winter break, Oran was transferred to Caroline Park FC when Grijzestad University S.C. swapped him for Johan Dordrecht. In March 2017, when the 2017 Green Party corruption scandal came to light, Oran left the Green Party to join the new party ECO17, which was formed by a group of politicians who split off the Green Party, including Oran's acquaintance Warren Sheraldin. Category:Grijzestad University S.C. Category:Arab Brunanters Category:Carrington FC Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Green Party Category:Arabian FC Category:Lovia Category:1983 births Category:Sterren Koningstad Category:Congresspeople Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Current Caroline Park FC squad Category:FC 1465 Helmond Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Caroline Park FC Category:ECO17